If I die Young
by jackcay101
Summary: The king of Awesome is on his deathbed. He already accepted it, but not all of the nations had. Warning: Character death, awesomeness overload, crappy summary. R


Me: Sup, peeps! I AM NOT DEAD! YAHOO! Ahem, anyways, The new chapter of, Help! I'm trapped in Hetalia! Will be up soon! Yay! ^^ But, for now, please read this. Prussia, this story's about you, do the disclaimer!

Prussia: Natalie doesn't own Hetalia because she is not as awesome as the awesome me! I AM AWESOME!

* * *

All the nations were standing around Prussia. He gave them all a soft smile. "Look, I just vant you all to know that I don't hate any of you. I love you all dearly and I'm sorry, but… mein time is up." He said, speaking so quietly. Germany, with tears in his eyes spoke up. "Nein! Bruder, you can't go! Vhy!?" Prussia was on his deathbed. He had come to terms with it a long time ago, and now that time had come. "West… don't do this to yourself. Please, for my sake, don't. You're a really strong country, and you can't let my death make you so veak." Prussia was having a hard time speaking at this point.

"But, what about the Bad Friends Trio?" Antonio asked. "I guess it vill be a duo from now on." "How about the Awesome Trio?!" Alfred asked, with concern. It was obvious that these two did not really care about the trios, more of Prussia's health. "Same goes for the Awesome Trio." Prussia was now in tears as he tried to choke out his final words. "Just… make sure the vorld remembers… how awesome I was…" And Prussia closed his eyelids, never opening them again.

"NOOOOO! PRUSSIA YOU BASTARD! YOU CAN'T DIE!" Germany screamed, being held back by Switzerland and Hungary, who were struggling to do so, as none of the nations were in good condition after the death. "Get ahold of yourself! You can't do this!" Switzerland said, trying to get the words through to him, but his efforts were in vain. "Please Mr. Germany… I miss him too, but you have to be strong! For Prussia, you have to!" Hungary cried. Germany stopped his struggling and fell to his knees. "I… Just don't understand how this could have happened!" Germany said weakly, as he was helped up to his feet, and taken home, away from his brother.

* * *

-3 weeks later-

Germany- no, all the nations hadn't been the same since Prussia's death. There were a few in particular, however that stood out. Germany, obviously, had started showing up for meetings late, if, at all. He was a complete mess. His house, which was normally spotless, due to him being a neat-freak, was now filthy. His hair was not slicked back anymore, just an utter mess. The only thing that even got him out of bed was Gilbird. That pet was Germany's last connection to his brother, and carried it wherever he went.

Austria was another example. It might have seemed that he hated Prussia, but that really wasn't the case. He wouldn't finish playing a piece on the piano, because he always stopped midway, and looked up, waiting for Prussia to barge in screaming, "I am awesome!" and start bugging him. Honestly, Austria missed it. Austria missed him.

Another example was an unlikely one: Canada. Prussia was one of the few countries that remembered him, and unlike everyone else, he didn't use him as an excuse to fight, or use him as a cover for him to take the blow from other countries, or beat him up and apologize after it. Now that Prussia was gone, Canada felt alone. He always had Kumajiro's company, but it's different when most of what he says is, "Who are you?" Canada sighed, and then silently cried as he walked past many maple trees, when he heard something.

"Hey, vhy are you crying? Crying isn't awesome at all!" Canada recognized the voice, and turned to meet a kid, who looked like Prussia when he was younger. "P-Prussia?" He asked, in disbelief. "So you've heard of the awesome me? You must be pretty awesome yourself! Kesesesesese~" he laughed. Canada walked over to Prussia. "Are you a country?" He asked. "No, but I'm a province!" Prussia said. 'He was found in my land, so he's my province?' "You're a Canadian Province, eh?" He questioned. "Ja." "Can you come with me to the World Summit? A meeting's supposed to take place soon and I was on my way there." "Is it awesome there, little birdie?" Canada remembered that nickname Prussia gave him a while back, and for the first time in three weeks, he smiled. "There are lots of birds, and the people there are awesome." "Vell then vhat are ve vaiting for? Let's go already!" Chibi-Prussia shouted, and ran towards the World Summit. Canada gave a soft laugh and ran after him.

* * *

-15 min later (Everyone's at the WS)-

"Dude, what happened? You're ten minutes late! Why are you smiling?" America shouted all these questions at Canada, but the smile never left the maple lover's lips. Canada noticed that everyone, even Germany had come. "Everyone, someone came here today and I think you should all meet him." He looked at the door. "You can come in now." Everyone, minus Germany, as he was looking down at Gilbird in his hands, stared at the door with confusion as to who Canada was talking about as it was pushed open with ease. "Kesesesese~! Suck it, losers! The king of Awesome is here!" This got everyone's full attention, even Germany's. "PRUSSIA!" They all screamed at once, voices full of disbelief, confusion, and joy. "So they all know of the awesome me, as vell, little birdie?" He asked Canada, but immediately discarded it when he saw Gilbird in Germany's hands. Chibi-Prussia ran over, completely mesmerized by the bird.

"He doesn't remember about his death, or much about his past life, and I think we should keep it that way." Canada explained to the other nations, while the kid was preoccupied, who nodded in understanding of the situation. "Such an awesome bird…

" Prussia said, completely mesmerized. "He can be yours, if you vant him." Germany said, looking at his brother. "Really!? Thanks mister…" He trailed off when he realized he had no clue what to call him. Then an idea struck him. "I know! I'll call you West! Yeah, thank you West! And I shall call this awesome bird, Gilbird!" He shouted and set Gilbird upon his head. Germany gave a full, true smile, and teared up a little. "Ja. I'm West." He told the chibi. Germany and everyone else knew that Gilbert wasn't coming back, not entirely. But, this was his way of being here on Earth once again.

* * *

Me: Uhh, yeah...

Germany: Mein Bruder...

Prussia: I object! I am too awesome to die!

Me: Please Review!


End file.
